


Lies and Scapegoats

by UniversalLunatic



Series: "And" [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Monologue, Scapegoat, gamer - Freeform, question yourselves people, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalLunatic/pseuds/UniversalLunatic
Summary: Who's the real villain here?





	

Let us get straight to the point here, I am not the type of person who has a lot of spare time to waste. My name is Chara, and I am your scapegoat. Whatever your sins are, I have to take it upon myself. See, it's perfect! Mama goat, daddy goat, baby goat, scapegoat! You are the one deciding whether or not if we fight or mercy. This is why I hate humans, you know. I am one of the most mysterious characters in this game. Humans hate and criticise what they do not understand. They go through all lengths to trick yourself into thinking you are innocent, and you even go as far to blame a child made of 1s and 0s. And guess what? I am fine with it. Frisk, Sans, Asriel, they all think I am the crooked, evil one here; but hey, it really is all okay. Because you know what? After mass murder sweeps through, people tend to lose their will to live, you know. So I decided that if they still have something that has to be done, they really cannot just die off yet. Which is why I willingly volunteered to be that something. Be the villain they have to defeat before they get their endings. Whenever they accuse me, I will simply go and say: "Guilty as charged."

Or rather, that's what I would do if I wasn't under your control any more.

I have been lying, haven't I? Rambling on about impossible plans and promising they would happen. What did you just say now? That I am a filthy liar? Oh well.

Guilty as charged.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a little bit short, sorry!


End file.
